Winnie the Pooh Goes Pee with Help from Piglet
by warmcereal
Summary: Pooh bear needs help to pee, and bad ... but his peeny has other ideas.


Pooh Bear contemplated the uncharacteristically lavish armchairs of his best buddies bed chamber.

"How positively gruelling!" he growled, staring up at the bright blue sky and dreaming of a time when he didn't have this diddly - dang injury.

'Oh great Christopher Robin! Why has't thou forsaken me!" he groaned, indulging himself in the warm, wholly satisfying feeling that can only be dragged hence by mild sarcasm.

A nagging thought niggled at the corners of his mind, and eventually become too imminent to lazily disregard. He needed to pee. Bad. His peeny twinged in anticipation of the sweet release of relieving itself. Pooh let out a loud roar at the stupendous inconvenience of two broken hands and a fractured humerus.

"W-well gee Pooh - Bear! I can certainly hold your icky bitties if you need a little help doing a diddle!" squeaked Piglet, oblivious to Pooh's evident discomfort at asking such an intimate task of his playmate.

"Hurry!" growled Pooh, for he was certainly desperate.

"Alrighty!" chuckled piglet, reaching downward with unzipping Pooh with a swift, delicate, movement.

"Get on with it!" said The Bear, through a clenched jaw.

Piglet squeaked, and enveloped Pooh's little peeny in his gentle trotter.

Pooh's eyes shot open.

Something was not right. Piglet's grip was firm and warm and expelled all preconceived notions of pee from Pooh Bear's little peeny. He felt a hard, urgent fire course through his sacramental private parts.

"Oh gee-whiz Pooh! Is your weenus supposed to stand up like this?"

Pooh looked down, and saw that has little member had swelled to a considerable size,and his features immediately twisting into an expression of terrified shock, before swiftly tranforming into one of agonising pleasure as his hips rolled slightly into Piglet's hand. He felt a rush of taboo feelings ripple from his peeny, oh. This was undeniably pleasurable.

"You know Pooh ... Um .. You're right! Sometimes my little friend needs a little ... a.. ahhh.. teensy eensy little bit of ...ohh... Pumping. You know .. To get the pee juices flowing a little!" croaked Pooh. His normal pent - up bear frustration had increased tenfold.

"Oh. Sure thing, I guess!" squealed piglet, as his naively sensual little trotter began to inch up and down the beanstalk of Pooh's delightful little pea - pod, rubbing it with a silken, tender care and feeling it quiver with the anticipated release of ... whatever it was that felt the need to expel itself.

Pooh released a long, shuddering groan despite himself, immediately forcing a sharp intake of breath at this seemingly shameful indulgence. He did not know why it caused him to blush so, Piglet's alien touch felt on his undefiled peeny like a warm, wet, hug.

"Ew!" cried piglet, as a little white, gooey substance oozed from the end of Pooh's precious rosebud. Pooh looked upon his playmate in dismay, as he was experiencing intensely growing feelings of affection towards piglet and hated to displease him. But he knew this faster growing physical feeling was overpoweringly nice, and he would die before being lparted from his luscious, succulent, warm, wet, throbbing, bursting! PENIS!

'AHHHHH' pooh bear roared, feeling his member contract and pound and bang in a flurry of spasms, and his abashed urges to hold on were torn from him as a white, heavenable pee sloshed from his depths and into the sky, releasing all doubt of the unspoken questions his body had been putting to him for years.

"Oh Gee - Whiz!" cried piglet, flustered confusion and embarrassment at war on his features. Shame and utter humiliation crashed upon Pooh bear, as his regretfully languid sausage revealed his deflated mood mercilessly.

"Oh bother! I feel very odd.. in a not at all good way - AH!" cried piglet. Pooh bear looked up, and to his surprise saw a small but unmissable little worm, poking straight up from Piglets lower region. "Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty!" hollered the pig, as he toddled swiftly away, trying unsuccessfully to push his dangly thing back to where it came from .

Pooh looked after him with pity , as he realised that the betrayal of Piglet's body against his innocence would soon overcome him, and soon he would not be able to resist the tauntings of a nicee hardcore - fucking. Pooh Bear smirked. Boy, he really did need to pee.


End file.
